I'm Not An Only Child
by soccerchick13
Summary: Cameron once said to House that she is not an only child. Let's elaborate on that, shall we? CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello all, it is I. I got this idea a while ago, (I think it was in social class…) but I couldn't put it in action because of my other fan fiction. But with that over now, I can concentrate on this! YAY! Ok, you have permission to flame me, (I'm a big girl, I can take it…or if I can't I'll just call my friend and cry! Be prepared moo333:P) Any who I realized I leave long notes, so I'll try to cut that down.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the normal characters popping up. I do however own Alexandra.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"You what!" House bellowed staring at Cuddy.

"I told you, I hired a new team member for you. She's starting tomorrow." Cuddy turned around and started to walk out of House's office.

"But-you-I-what?" House sputtered pathetically.

Without turned around Cuddy said, "Brilliant sentence, House. You really outdone yourself." Then she walked out.

House glared at the spot where Cuddy was standing a few seconds ago with his mouth hanging open.

"That's a very attractive look." Wilson poked his head into House's office. "I just saw Cuddy leave, and you look like someone told you that you have to do clinic duty for a day. I'm assuming whatever Cuddy was here for was not good." Wilson cautiously stepped further into the room.

House closed his mouth and was now glaring at Wilson. "She hired someone."

"She what?" Wilson asked.

"That's what I said. Evil woman. I didn't even know she was interviewing! If I did I would have told all the applicants that there's no job."

"That's probably why Cuddy made sure you didn't know." Wilson sat down in the chair across from House and reached for a tennis ball, but House snatched it up first. Wilson sighed. "When is the new person starting?"

"Tomorrow," House replied throwing the tennis ball up in the air.

"Good luck to you. Are you going to tell the rest of the team?"

After a brief pause House answered, "No."

"Why not? Is this another twisted little game of yours?" Wilson asked leaning back into the chair.

House smiled. "Of course."

_THE NEXT DAY THE NEXT DAY THE NEXT DAY THE NEXT DAY THE NEXT DAY_

Chase walked into the diagnostics room to see Cameron alone, standing almost awkwardly by the table. "Hey Cameron." He said walking into the room.

Cameron looked up and smiled, "Hi. So I guess you already know who I am, can I get your name?" She asked.

Chase looked and Cameron and blinked a couple of times. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night so he was beginning to think his mind was making things up. "What?"

"Your name. I like to call people by their name, but if you always want me to get your attention by saying, 'hey you,' well, whatever floats your boat." Cameron gave him another smile.

"Uh, Chase." He said slowly, now starting to think that it wasn't him but Cameron who went totally nuts.

"Well nice to met you Dr. Chase." Cameron said holding out her hand. Chase just stared at it like he didn't know what a handshake was.

"Are you feeling ok, Cameron? Maybe your dizzy or something? Hit your head, perhaps?"

Before Cameron had time to do anything besides give Chase a very confused look, Foreman walked in.

"Hey Cameron, hey Chase." He began to rummage around the sink, looking for something to snack on.

Chase grabbed Foreman by the elbow and pulled him towards him, and whispered something in Foreman's ear. Foreman looked at Chase then at Cameron.

"Do you know who I am?" Foreman asked suddenly.

"Why does every expect me to know who they are? I only just got here, the only person I knew about was Dr. House." Cameron answered getting frustrated.

"Cameron, you've been working with us for the past 3 years." Chase said this slowly, like he was talking to one of his patients.

Cameron whipped around so she was facing Chase. "I was in Germany for the past 5 years."

Foreman started to look very concerned, and Chase started to open and shut his mouth, like a gold fish out of water.

House came into the room during this very awkward silence. Apparently not realizing it he said, "Cameron, you didn't make me my coffee yet? I'm disappointed. You ruined your streak of having it ready for the past year." House walked up to the white board and started to erase it. "Ok, little Johnny is getting better, so we were right, it was lupus."

A small voice rang out behind House. "Are you Dr. House?" House turned around to see that it was Cameron who asked. He looked at her suspiciously as if she were trying to play a joke on him.

Cameron walked into the room, "Hey everyone sorry I'm late my car broke down. And House before you bite my head off I'll start making that coffee for you."

Everyone looked back and forth in-between the two Camerons. For the first time since she entered Cameron (The one who came in talking about her car) looked up across the room and made eye contact with the other Cameron.

"Alexandra?" She asked timidly.

The first Cameron gave a thin smile and said, "Hey Allison."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A.N: Okay that was the first chapter, what do you think? I KNOW this chapter was crazy short, usually my chapters are 8-10 pages long, but I really wanted to stop here. Also I will be referring to the original Cameron as Allison, and the new Cameron as Alexandra. I know this chapter was confusing but it will get better. Please give me your thoughts, negative or positive.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! I got so happy that my first chapter already attracted so many people. Happy face: ) Well here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the House M.D characters, unfortunately. ALEXANDRA IS MINE! If any of you guys come up with a story that Cameron has a twin sister and her name is Alexandra I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! MAH HAHAHAHA (cue in Jaws music)

No one said anything. Alexandra and Allison both had the deer caught in the headlights look, Foreman was still by the sink, (he gave up the search of food, thinking this was much more important,) Chase was right beside Foreman, and House was leaning on the whiteboard.

House looked back and forth between the two Camerons. They looked freakishly identical. _No, _he thought, _almost identical, something is different._ After a few minutes struggling with the idea, he finally realized what it was. They looked the same sure enough, but the way they carried themselves, or maybe just their presence, was different.

"Can someone explain to me why I'm seeing double?" Chase asked after the few minutes of silence. At the sound of his voice Allison's eyes filled with tears, then she whipped around, and ran out of the room.

House, indifferent to Allison's dramatic exit, turned to Alexandra. "So your not Cameron?"

"Well, I am. Just not Allison. My name is Alexandra as Allison clearly established a few minutes ago." She took a breath. "Anyways I'm assuming your Dr. House, right? And your Dr. Chase, but I still have no idea who you are." She said looking at Foreman.

"Eric Foreman, pleased to met you. If you don't mind me asking why did Cameron, I mean Allison, run away?" Foreman asked, getting back to the topic at hand.

Alex sighed, "Look, Alli is my twin sister. We didn't really see each other, or talk to each other for that matter, in a while. A really long while."

"How long is a long while?" Chase inquired.

"Uh six, maybe seven years?" Alex stated.

Foreman gave a low whistle. "Why?"

"I rather not go into the details. Anyways can you guys show me around or something?" Alex asked.

House picked up his red mug, then realized coffee wasn't made, so he put it back down. "You don't just stop talking to someone for that long of a time." He said this like a fact. "What happened?"

"I specialize in pulmonology. What about you?" Alex said desperately trying to switch topics.

Chase took the hint and decided to help her out, "I'm an intensivist."

Foreman felt sorry for Alex and stopping interrogating her, hoping House would stop too. "I'm an neurologist." All eyes turned to House, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't Foreman decided to talk for him. "Dr. House specializes in nephrology and in infectious disease. He's also the head of the diagnostics department."

"I see." Alexandra nodded her head and looked around. "So are there any cases we can work on?"

Chase shook his head, but before he could answer House spoke up, "If you want something to do, make coffee." Then he limped into his office.

Alexandra looked surprised, but then she set upon making coffee. Foreman and Chase shared awkward glances with each other, but said nothing. "Does he like sugar?" Alex asked in the silence.

"Um, I don't think so. I'm not really sure." Foreman said feeling uncomfortable. "I'm going to um, go do my clinic duty." He announced inching towards the door. "Catch up with you guys latter, bye." Foreman left, leaving Chase and Alexandra alone.

"So, do you enjoy working with Dr. House?" Alex said trying to start a conversation.

"Not the word I'd use, but it's certainly…interesting." This again fell into an awkward silence. "I'm going to help Foreman with clinic duty. You know how it is, two doctors get more work done then one." Chase said making an ill attempt at a joke. Alexandra smiled weakly, all of her self-confidence seemed to have evaporated after she saw Allison. Chase left and Alexandra finished making coffee. Not sure what to do now, she decided to wander the hospital. Maybe with some luck she'd run into Dr. Cuddy, she taken a liking to her during the interview.

Alexandra walked around, not really sure where she was going. All doctors and nurses that she passed by gave her a warm smile or a "hello Cameron." Not wanting to explain to each and every one of them that she was not the Cameron they thought she was, Alex accepted these comments with a smile of her own. _Allison seems to be well liked here, _she thought to herself.

She eventually found herself in the oncology department of the hospital. Hearing someone call her last name, she turned around to see a man jogging towards her.

"I finally found you. Cuddy wanted me to tell you to give a MRI to Mr. Kervichov. Also up Miss. Fractio warfarin dose to two ccs. The patient in room 1294 needs 1 cc of heparin, can you do that for me please, I'm swamped." The man took a breath and waited for her to answer.

Alex at a loss of what to say, plastered a big grin on her face stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Alexandra Cameron."

The man blinked stupidly a few times and, automatically it seemed, shook her hand. "Alexandra Cameron?" Alex nodded. He finally let go of her hand then came out of his dazed like state. "I'm James Wilson, and I'm terribly sorry for the confusion earlier, I thought you were someone else."

"You thought I was Allison. She's my twin sister. I just got hired, in the diagnostics department."

"I'm the head of oncology. Uh, Alexandra-"

"Call me Alex."

"Ok, Alex, do you know where your sister is? I need to tell her some things."

"Sorry, I don't. But if I see her, I'll tell her you were looking for her."

Wilson gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks. If you need ever need anything, just find me, ok?"

"Thanks for the offer, I'll keep that in mind when I have 100 favours to ask you."

"Hopefully, it will take time to build up so many. I got to run, people to save and what not. Nice meeting you." Wilson said smiling kindly.

"You too." Alex said returning the smile.

After Wilson left, Alex decided to go back to the diagnostics department, maybe she could get to know the team better.

Finally she arrived at her destination, after walking through the maze of department wings, in the hospital. She saw House was in his office listening to music and she decided to try and make a connection, or a bond with him. (Silly girl doesn't know about House's _tiny _naivety problem.)

Not sure if she should knock or barge in, she stood there for a few minutes internally debating. She sorta zoned out, wondering which one she should do, then she heard a voice that forced her to come back to earth.

"You push it." House said, holding the door open.

"What?"

"To open a door. You just push on it. I saw you standing here for a while, looking very confused about your door dilemma, so I decided to help you."

"Oh, no, I wasn't-" Alex tried to explain but House cut her off.

"It's ok. They don't really teach how to use doors at med school, it took me a good couple of years to master the art of opening doors." House walked back into his office, Alex followed him blushing like crazy. House sat down at his desk and looked at Alex expectantly. Alex was not sure why he was looking at her like that, so she decided to ignore him.

"Did you like the coffee?" she said sitting opposite to him.

"I almost puked up my breakfast. You forgot to add sugar."

Alex was stunned at his bluntness. It took her at least a minute to come up with the response, "Dr. Foreman said that you don't like sugar."

"Yeah, well that's why he doesn't make me coffee in the mornings. I don't let Chase do it because he just might lose it one day and slip something in my drink."

Alex gasped, "I don't think Dr. Chase would _ever_ do something like that!"

House gave her a strange look, "I was kidding." He said leaning back into his chair.

Alexandra blushed even more, if that was possible and deciding to get on another topic, "I can't wait for our first case. I'm really excited to be able to work with you."

House rolled his, "Are you a suck-up too?" Again in the past four minutes, Alex was at a lose to what to say. House grabbed his large red and yellow tennis ball, and started to throw it against the wall. "Look, I really thought we could avoid this conversation, but if you really want to open up to me, fine, tell me about your sister." _Bounce, catch. Bounce, catch._

"But I didn't say anything about-" before she could finish her sentence Cuddy walked into the room.

"House stop that racket, it's echoing all down the hallway. And go do your clinic hours." She demanded.

"Thanks mom." (Thankfully Alex was able to realize that this was sarcasm.) House responded holding the ball.

Alex watched the two people begin to argue, rather banter back and forth. No matter what outrageous thing House said, Cuddy didn't even miss a beat, to come back with a sarcastic comment. Alex watched this and thought to herself, _why couldn't _I _do that?_

Finally the battle of wits ended, Cuddy victorious. "Go down to clinic now, House." Then she gave a little smile to Alex and asked. "How's your first day?"

Alex nodded and said, "fine." Cuddy began to walk out of the room, and House followed her whining along the way, of how the clinic was so far a way, for a cripple to walk. Alex heard Cuddy's reply to do something with the elevator, but by now they were to far down the hallway to hear.

Alex sighed now alone in the room. She felt dismissed, House didn't even say bye. Then she wondered if he's like that to everyone or just her. Getting up, Alex decided to find out which.

A.N: Hello everyone, here is the second chapter, I know it was rather boring, but it's necessary to the plot. Please tell me your thoughts positive or negative. (A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!)


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Hello once again! I am very sorry to disappoint you guys, with my very crappy last chapter, but I'll try to make things better! Like I said before, last chapter was boring, but necessary to get the story movin' n' groovin'. (Sorry couldn't resist.)

Disclaimer: If I didn't own House M.D for the last two chapters, would I own it now?

To The Person Who Reviewed With The Name Alexandra: Thanks for reviewing, maybe we have parallel minds or something. Lol.

- o -

_(What happened to Allison meanwhile.)_

"Can someone explain to me why I'm seeing double?" Chase asked after the few minutes of silence. At the sound of his voice Allison's eyes filled with tears, then she whipped around, and ran out of the room.

Shoving the door open Allison, walked as quickly as she could to the girl's washroom, keeping her head down so no one could see the tears streaming down her face. She heard someone call her name, sounding very startled, but she kept going.

After finally reaching the bathroom, Allison leaned against the door, so nobody could come in. After taking a couple of deep choking sobs, she double-checked to make sure she was alone. Calming down a little, Allison started to feel very stupid for her dramatic exit. _I couldn't have made it any more obvious_, she groaned. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw that her make-up was totally ruined.

Realizing that she didn't have her purse with her, therefore neither her make-up, Allison decided to wash it all off. Before she could do so, she heard the door open. Glancing up quickly, Allison saw that it was none other than Cuddy. Allison tried to duck her head away, so Cuddy wouldn't see her tear streaked face, but it was too late.

"Cameron! What's wrong?" Cuddy rushed over to Allison, and put a comforting arm on her shoulder. Allison was a little stunned at Cuddy's sincere concern, but didn't even get to voice her thoughts before Cuddy rambled on. "It's House isn't it? What on Earth did he do now?"

Allison burst into a new wave of tears, unable to control herself, "Of course it's House? When is it ever _not _House?" Cuddy hugged Allison and let her cry on her shoulder for a bit.

"Cameron, tell me what he did." Cuddy said sounding a lot like a mother helping a child, who was complaining because an older kid stole their lollipop.

"He hired a new person that's what he did!" Allison exclaimed her sorrow, starting to turn into anger. "And not just any other person! He hired my horrible twin sister!" Cuddy raised her eyebrows and her mouth dropped open.

"That's why you're upset?" she asked.

Allison nodded, and began to wash her face in the sink.

"But Cameron, House didn't hire your sister. I did."

"You..hired…her?" Allison said going from sadness to rage to total confusion in five minutes. "_You _hired her?" Allison said, getting angry once again.

"Look, Cameron, I didn't think you would be upset! Besides, it's not up to you to say who I should hire. Alexandra was over qualified, just like you, Foreman, and Chase."

Allison felt her anger draining again. _Cuddy's right, _she thought, _it's not up to me._ Sighing Allison said out loud, "I'm sorry."

- o -

_(Continuation from the end of the last chapter, with House going to clinic with Cuddy)_

"Why do you always make me do clinic? You have a bunch of idiot doctors who would love to look at runny noses." House said waiting for the elevator to reach the floor he was on.

"Well, you fall into the category of 'idiot doctors', so I don't see why your upset." Cuddy quipped.

House glared at Cuddy. "I'm brilliant," he said self-righteously. The elevator dinged and the door opened. Stepping inside the empty elevator House groaned when he saw Cuddy step inside after him. "You're coming in? I thought I had you convinced of my brilliance."

"I don't want to talk about you, no matter how hard that might be for your ego." Cuddy savoured the moment of insulting House then went on. "I want to talk about Alex and Allison."

"I'm still mad that you hired her. Now I have two people bawling their eyes out on how much they want to save the world."

Cuddy ignored this and said, "They obviously have a problem with each other."

"Really? I didn't notice. Though Allison running away crying when she saw Alex might have been a tip off." House said sarcastically.

"Will you shut up and listen? When I hired Alex, I didn't know about their issue with each other. I want you to stay out of their business."

"Are you forbidding me to talk to my staff? You do know that this will make differential diagnosis very difficult." House smirked.

"I'm not forbidding you." Cuddy scoffed. "Just stay outside of their lives." She hesitated before saying, "Unless it interferes with their work. Then something needs to change."

"That something would be?"

"House, if you are good at one thing it would be getting people to tell you things they never want to tell anyone. If they can't do their job, you need to figure out what's irking them before they make a mistake and earn a lawsuit. Personal lives shouldn't get mixed in with our jobs, but it always does."

House looked at Cuddy and said slowly, "So I have permission to irritate my staff?"

Cuddy gave House a look that would have killed a lesser man. "Go do your clinic hours, House." Her timing was perfect, the elevator doors opened and Cuddy swept through the doors.

- o -

"10:00, Dr. House signs in." House said to whatever nurse happened to be at the clinic station today.

"But its 10:17" the nurse protested.

"I was rounding down. So how many nasty colds do we have today?"

"In exam room two there is a 6 year old girl with her mother." The nurse said handing House a chart.

"Goody, worried mommies." He said limping off to the said exam room. Not even bothering to glance down at the chart, House opened the door and started to talk, "Hello, I am Dr. House, the doctor who was unlucky enough to draw the shortest straw. What's the problem today?" He looked up and saw a little girl with pigtails sitting on the examining table, with a worried mother hovering over her. House also noted that the mother had many worry lines, but no laughter lines. _Great._ He thought to himself.

"Well, Anna was ridding her bike and she fell." The mother said importantly. Silence filled the room as House waited for her to continue.

"And?" he said expectantly.

"That's it. She scraped her knee so I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Moooooom," the girl said droning out the word, "I told you I'm fine. I want to go play with Kelsey some more."

House rolled his eyes. _Boring clinic. _ The girl was wearing shorts so he was able to see her knees, one of them was rather red, but the skin wasn't even broken.

"Anna, I told you before, I want the nice doctor to make sure your knee isn't infected, or something equally ghastly."

House looked at the mother, "It's a good thing you brought her here too." He said seriously. "If you waited any longer who knows what the result might have been. As it is, we only need to amputate little Annie's leg off."

"Her name is Anna." The mother said curtly, then the rest off House's comment sunk in. "CUT OFF HER LEG! But she's not even bleeding, even she thinks she's fine! Anna didn't even cry when she fell!"

"And yet your still here. Get Ann some knee pads, and then you can avoid annoying little trips like these to the clinic." House said starting to limp out the door.

"Her name is Anna."

Before he left he quickly looked over his shoulder and saw that the mothers face was a deep shade of red, and her daughter was staring off into space, swigging her legs, which were about a foot away from the ground. House snickered at the mother's expression and went to go get the next chart.

- o -

A.N: Sorry for the REALLY short chapter, but I wanted to post, because I haven't in a while, and I don't want you guys to forget about me:P Please tell me your thoughts, negative or positive. I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE EXCITING!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Hello, here is my next chapter. My deepest and sincerest apologies for the REALLY LONG wait, but I was crazy busy. Please don't hate me and PLEASE don't give up on me you guys! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

Disclaimer: I _own_ House M.D. I didn't before but then on my birthday David Shore came to my house, and for a birthday present gave me all rights to House M.D. Is anyone buying this? No? Fine, I don't own House M.D. All you people all kill joys. Can't a girl believe for only 3 seconds?

- o -

Alex and Allison avoided each other all day, but managed to do all of their expected duties. House watched them during the day and tried to figure out what happened in between them that made Allison so angry. He thought back of all the things he knew about Allison's past. All he could come up with was that she got married while she was in college and her husband had thyroid cancer and died. House waited for the two Camerons to be in the same room, maybe one of them would explode.

It was the end of the day and Chase and Foreman had already left for home. Allison was gathering her things from the white boardroom when Alex walked in. House eagerly watched them through the door to his office, but to his great disappointment Allison swept off without so much as looking at her sister.

Getting an idea House limped into the room, where Alexandra was standing alone.

"How did you like your first day?" he asked.

Alex smiled, "It was fine."

House looked at her and said, "There is something important I need to tell you, so would it be ok if you came over to my house later on tonight?"

Alex was startled but she nodded, "Sure."

"Great. My address is 24 Strude Avenue. Come by around 7:00," House explained, then walked back into his office. Good thing Alex could not see him anymore because he was grinning evilly.

- o -

Alex was speeding around madly on the streets cursing herself. Why didn't she leave earlier? It was already 7:15, and she had no idea where this Strude Avenue was. She glanced up at a signpost and read Strude Ave. Alex took the turn a little faster then she should have and screeched to a halt once in the street. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Alex started to drive slowly down the street looking at the house numbers, her mind working franticly at the same time.

_Why does he want to talk to me? Maybe I did something wrong! Oh my gosh! I did something wrong! What if he fires me? He can't fire me, I only worked here for a day! Well he could still try to fire me. Maybe this is a warning. If I ever screw up again, I'm gone…I wonder what it was that I did wrong?_

Finally finding number 24, Alex stopped the car, jumped out of it, and started to jog up the steps.

_Does he care that I'm late? He doesn't strike me as a punctual guy, but I'm so bad at reading people, he might be the most punctual guy in the world._

Alex rang the doorbell while fixing her blouse. She saw a disoriented figure growing bigger and bigger in the dimpled door. The door opened to reveal a very confused looking Allison.

Alex gaped at her, as Allison did the same to her. Finally, Alex managed to sputter out, "What are _you _doing here?"

Allison glared at her sister. "What do you mean, what am I doing here? This is my house. I live here. I think the real question is what are you doing here?" Allison asked coldly.

"Your house? But I thought this was 24th Strude Avenue?" Alex said getting over the shock of seeing her sister.

"It is. There's a signpost over there, my ever-oh-so-smart sister," Allison responded cruelly.

"Oh. Well then, I guess I misunderstood where I was supposed to go. I'll leave you to do whatever I interrupted you from doing. Which judging by your outfit was nothing more than eating ice cream and crying over some sappy movie," Alex smirked.

Allison ignored this comment, "I'm not surprised that you didn't understand the directions, with intelligence like yours, it's to be expected."

Alexandra was not so well adapted to brushing off comments like her sister. Growing red in the face she almost yelled, "There were no 'directions' to misunderstand, he just told me to come here!"

Allison smiled to herself, pleased that she managed to ruffle up her sister so easily. She leaned on the doorframe with her arms crossed coolly disregarding her sister, as Alex regained control over her emotions.

Finally, Alex took a deep breath, and tried to sound as peaceful as possible. "Look, Allison, do you think, maybe we can forget?" Alex asked timidly.

This was the thing that stunned Allison so far all night. "Forget? Forget!" Allison was near a scream.

Alex realized her mistake and tried to pacify her twin. "Allie, it was just a suggestion!"

"That's your motto, isn't it?" Allison continued, Alex wasn't even sure if she heard her. "Just forgive, and forget? You are the most insensitive, thoughtless, person I ever had the displeasure to meet! You ruin my life, run away from the problem by going to Germany, show up seven _years _later, and expect me to forgive you?"

"Allison, calm down!" Alex yelled, taking a step backwards.

"Why the hell are you even here?" Allison demanded.

"In all fairness, I didn't know you were working at the hospital. Dr. Cuddy didn't mention anything, and how was I to know that you-"

"No, why are you here, at my house?"

"I told you!" Alex said frustrated. "Dr. House just told me that this was his address, and he wanted me to show up!"

"What? You never said House told you," Allison stated taken aback. "So House said that this was his house?"

Alex nodded, happy that Allison finally got it and that she stopped yelling.

"I'll kill him!" Allison screeched suddenly, causing Alex to jump in surprise. "Damn him!" Allison roughly shoved past her sister and marched to her car, fuming. Alex watched stunned as her twin slammed the car door, and roared down the street.

Shaking herself out of her bewilderment, Alex slowly walked back to her car. Instead of sitting in her car, she sat on the hood, and thought back…

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

"You're so going down!" Alex yelled at Matt, but never taking her eyes off the TV screen, which was displaying the X box game she and Matt were playing.

Matt snorted, "In your dreams, rookie!"

Alex laughed and punched Matt lightly in the arm, while still trying to steer her digital car around a tricky turn. She groaned as her car blew up all over her side of the screen.

Matt cackled evilly, "Looooooooooser!"

Allison walked slowly into the room, looking extremely nervous, but excited. "I got my letter," she stated holding up a fat looking envelope.

"Oh my God!" Matt exclaimed jumping from his chair, leaving his car to drive off the edge of a cliff. "Congratulations!" he said joyfully grabbing Allison into a hug.

Alex remained seated, but was grinning as much as Matt. "She didn't even open it up yet, Matt. Maybe she didn't get accepted."

"Gee, thanks for your support," Allison said sarcastically still hiding somewhere behind Matt.

Alex got up and saved her sister from Matt's embrace. "So, lets see if you got in! Open it!" Alex demanded as excited and nervous as Allison.

Allison's hands were shaking. "I can't do it! What if I didn't make it? Then which college will I go to?"

Matt immediately started to reassure her, while Alex grabbed the envelope from her sister saying, "Fine, if you don't open it, I will." Alex slid out the letter, and started to read, her eyes whizzing back and forth. "Allie," Alex began calmly, and then she yelled, "YOU MADE IT!"

Allison screamed and jumped up and down.

"I made it? I MADE IT! Oh my gosh, I have to call mom and dad!" With that Allison tore out of the room, Alex and Matt could still hear her yelling down the hall, "I made it!"

Alex and Matt grinned at each other, both as happy as they could be for Allison.

END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK

Alex yanked herself out of her thoughts, and noticed in was raining. She sighed. She missed Matt. She missed his sense of humour, she missed his smile. She missed the comfort of knowing that someone will help her back on her feet if she ever fell. She missed talking and spending time with her sister. Allison was like her other half, and because of one mistake, one stupid mistake, Alex lost both her sister and Matt. All she wanted was a chance to say sorry, a chance to make things better. But Alex couldn't make things better because Matt and Allison were both gone, and no matter how hard she tried, they were always one step farther then her. The worst part was, Allison would never forgive her, and Matt didn't have the chance to. Alex thought all this on the hood of her car, her tears mixing in with the rain on her face.

- o -

Allison angrily speed down the street, barely seeing straight. _I can't believe him! _Allison screamed inside her head. She was only this mad once before in her life, and that was when she punched a girl in ninth grade and got suspended. Allison cursed as it started to rain. She skidded around a corner and accelerated much faster then she should have. Houses flickered past her window, as Allison didn't even try to regain control over her rage. She turned into House's street and almost hit a little black car parked outside House's house. _Stupid neighbours, _Allison thought as she managed to swerve around the car and screech to a park in front of it. She stormed out of her vehicle and raged up the front steps. She was soaking wet by the time she reached the door, but hardly noticed. She raised a fist and continuously pounded on the door. After a few minutes of ferocious knocking, House opened the door looking really annoyed. Once he saw who it was, he stepped outside, closed the door behind him and leaned on it.

"What?" he said not very graciously.

Allison immediately started to interrogate him, "Did you give my sister my address and told her it was your place?"

"Oh is _that _why you're here? I suspect you guys made friends, and now you're here to give me your thanks."

"You jerk!" Alison yelled, giving House a shove (thankfully he was leaning on the door for support, so he didn't lose balance.) "Why would you do that?"

House smirked, "So you two would forgive each other."

Allison screamed in frustration; she had never been this mad in her adult life. "You don't know what happened! You have no idea what's going on! Why do you assume it's something you can just forgive?"

"Well, then tell me, what happened seven years ago?" House asked, totally calm throughout this conversation, even though Allison was beside herself with anger.

"No chance! No chance in hell are you going to get that information out of me! You manipulate people, and you always find out things you think you need to know. Stop interfering in my life, House! If you try to get me and my sister friends ever again, I swear House, I might lose it!"

"So right now, this isn't you losing it?" House smirked.

Allison stopped for a second and it looked for the first time this night, she was actually thinking about what she was going to say. "Damn you, House. Stay out of my life," she said with forced calmness. Then she turned around and walked back to her car, and sped off home.

- o -

By the time Allison got home most of her anger was drained, and she was starting to regret what she did. _That was professional, _she thought to herself. In this moment in time she hated both Alexandra and House. They both had made her relive that horrible night she thought she put behind her. Thinking about once again, she started to cry, out sadness, frustration, loss and anger. That night two Camerons cried themselves to sleep.

AN: What I meant by dimpled door is you know those front doors, where you just see shapes coming to open the door but you can't really see who it is? That's what I meant. I PROMISE I"LL UPDATE FASTER! Please tell me your thoughts, negative or positive.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks so so so much to everybody who reviewed, you have no idea how much it means to me, that people are enjoying my story. So let's keep going! (Please read my A.N at the end of the chapter.)

Disclaimer: I don't own House MD, Hide And Seek, The Notebook, or When A Stranger Calls.

- o -

_(This is the same night as the end of the last chapter; just from a different perspective.)_

Cuddy watched in horror as Emily walked down the stairs. _What is this child's problem? She finds a secret hidden door in her closet of her new house, while she's playing hide and seek with her imaginary friend, and she goes in alone. Stupid, stupid child._ Cuddy thought to herself. What she wanted more then anything else in the world was to stop the movie, and never have to watch the rest of it. But she couldn't do that or else the person she was watching the movie with, would laugh at her. Cuddy squished herself into a tiny ball, and cuddled deeper into the blankets, as she watched Emily walk into a dark damp room. All the camera showed was her expression of fear, and all Cuddy could hear was the intense, suspenseful music playing from the speakers. Then the lights went off in the movie, and in the room at the exact same time, soon after Cuddy screamed in harmony with Emily.

"House, you jerk!" Cuddy yelled as the lights came back on, allowing her to see House laughing his head off beside her.

"I didn't know it was possible to scream so loud!" House commented, still laughing.

Cuddy blushed, but tried to save some of her dignity by saying in a very professional tone, "You're so immature."

"You're such a chicken-shit," House countered still chuckling.

Cuddy gave him a very hurt look, but before she could respond she heard a spontaneous loud banging noise. She squealed and grabbed House's arm. "What's that?" she whispered.

"That, my brave boss, would be someone knocking on the door," House smirked.

She asked, "Who is it?"

House snipped, "Right, I'll use my x-ray vision."

"Go check like a normal person, whoever it is, it sounds like their going to break down the door," Cuddy ordered.

"I would, but you're clutching onto my arm like it's life support," he pointed out.

Cuddy realized this was, indeed true. She let go of his arm and House hobbled to his door, and looked out the peephole. Cuddy took this opportunity, found the remote somewhere in her fortress of blankets (to protect herself from Charlie, of course) and stopped the movie while House's attention was elsewhere.

"It's Cameron," he said a little stunned.

Cuddy looked up, "Which one?"

"The first one," he replied as the ferrous knocking continued.

Cuddy frowned. "You mean Allison? They have first names you know, House."

"So do I," House stated.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

House played stupid, "What's what suppose to mean?"

"'So do I.' What did you mean?"

House shrugged and reached for the doorknob.

Cuddy yelled, "Wait! You're going to open it?"

House smirked, "Well, usually when someone knocks on a door, they want in."

Cuddy glared at him, "But what if she sees me?"

"Seriously?" House asked exasperated, as the knocking was getting very annoying.

"Do you want everybody to know that I was over at your house?" Cuddy said persuasively.

It was House's turn to glare. "Fine, I'll go outside, she won't come in, but if I don't do it now, either she'll break the door or her hand." House opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Cuddy got up and looked through the blinds to see a very angry looking Allison. Actually she looked beyond angry; she looked livid. After only a few seconds of conversation, Allison shoved House and Cuddy gave a little gasp. She never imagined Allison could be so mad. After only a couple more minutes, Allison stalked of back to her car, and House walked back inside.

"Are you ok?" Cuddy immediately asked, sounding much more worried then she meant to. "It looked like she pushed you, and I was just double checking… You know, your leg…and all." Cuddy said backtracking lamely.

House gave her a strange look. "I can handle a 100 pound white chick," he said in a 'duh' tone. He sat back on the couch and Cuddy sat where she was before.

"So, what was her problem?" Cuddy questioned as House gave no indication of talking about what just occurred.

"Just yelling to me about her sister."

Cuddy groaned and asked hesitantly, "What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?" he asked defensively.

Cuddy gave House a look, "You always do something."

"Well that's excellent logic," House said sarcastically. "Plus, you said I could bug them."

"I said to do something if they weren't doing their job right. It's been one day, and Allison and Alex completed all of their expected duties. But no, you have to butt into their lives."

House looked at the TV screen. "Hey, you stopped the movie," he commented.

Cuddy sighed. She knew he was deliberately changing the subject, but she let it go. "I thought it was getting boring. I brought some other movies we could watch instead."

"Right, way too _boring_, that's why you almost peed your pants."

Cuddy ignored this comment, and retrieved her bag from the door. "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't care. As long as it's not one of those movies where you're going to bawl your eyes out like a 6 year old girl."

"Please, I wouldn't even bother bring one of those," Cuddy replied, shoving The Notebook to the bottom of her bag. "What about this one? My friend said it was good, but I don't even know what's it about. It's called, When A Stranger Calls."

House, knowing perfectly what the movie was like, grinned evilly. "Sure."

Cuddy put the DVD in the player, thinking this movie would be less suspenseful then Hide And Seek. In two hours she realized how wrong she was.

- o -

Alex sat at her kitchen table, and stared at the coffee dregs in her mug. Sighing, she looked up at her clock and read 6:45. _I should probably get ready for work,_ she thought; but instead of doing that, she refilled her cup with coffee, and sat back down. Resting her head on the table, she tried to push away the memories that have been flooding her head since last night. It was useless though, as her brain relived something that happened such a long time ago…

_FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK! FLASHBACK!_ _(Ha ha ha, author-fanatic)_

"Alex, I need to talk to you," Matt said suddenly, pulling the car over to the side of the road.

Alex looked at him questioningly from the passenger seat. "Okay."

Matt sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Are you sure you're okay with Allison and I going out?"

Alex stared to laugh, "Matt, you and my sister have been going out for like, two years. In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm okay with it."

"Positive?" he asked, but he sounded much less serious now.

Alex cocked her head to the side. _What's all of this about?_ She thought. "Positive," she said. Matt smiled, and pulled the car back onto the road. Still very confused at the sudden concern, Alex looked out her window and watched the cars go by. She had to admit it though, when Matt and Allison had first started going out, it was kind of weird. All three of them have been friends for a long time, so for a while she felt like a third wheel. To her relief, she and Matt were still as close as ever, and same with her sister. Alex honestly didn't care that they were going out, now that they got over the awkward stage. _Still I wonder why he asked me all of a sudden… The only reason I could think of, is if their relationship changed, but that's impossible. Unless…Oh my gosh!_

Alex whipped around to face Matt but before she could say anything, Matt looked at her, smiling, and said, "I'm going to ask her to marry me."

_I knew it! _"About time," Alex blurted out. "Seriously? Congratulations!"

Matt grinned, "I didn't ask her yet. Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Of course she will! Wow! I can't believe this! I'm so happy for you!" Alex exclaimed, being entirely honest. "When are you going to pop the question?"

"Well, seeing as it's spring break and we're going to visit her at her university for a couple of days, I was thinking sometime this week," Matt explained, keeping his eyes set on the road.

"That's great!" Alex exclaimed. Grinning she looked out the window again very excited for Matt and Allison. At the time, she had no idea that this week would change her life forever.

END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! END OF FLASHBACK! (Just to bug you a little more, author-fanatic.)

Allison woke up to the irritating sound of her alarm clock. Turning it of, she stared at the ceiling, debated if she should call in sick today at work or not. Coming to the conclusion that she couldn't skip work for the rest of her life, she closed her eyes and immediately remembered last night's events. Sitting back up, Allison automatically started her morning routine, her mind working frantically at the same time. Knowing fully well that she will see House or Alex today, Allison tried to come up with a strategy. _I could just ignore Alex, that always worked when we were kids. But there is no way House would let himself be ignored. _While Allison was walking brusquely through her living room, she stopped short. Slowly turning around she looked at one of her shelves that held many knick-knacks, and pictures. One of the pictures showed her and Matt, on their wedding day.

"_Do you Mathew Brown, take Allison to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

"_And do you, Allison Cameron, take Mathew to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do."_

Allison jerked out of her sudden remise, and stared at the picture in which her and Matt were so happy, startled to find tears in her eyes. Allison sat down and sighed, thinking about how her sister forced her into a situation she thought she got out of so many years ago.

"Matt, what should I do?" she whispered. The thing that was the hardest about her circumstance was that she knew exactly what Matt would do; and what Matt would want her to do.

- o -

Once Allison arrived at work, she cautiously walked to the diagnostics department, preparing herself for what she should have done 7 years ago. Reaching her destination, she was startled to see that no one was in the room.

At least she thought no one was in the room until a voice said, "There are no cases today. Go do whatever you do, when there is nothing to be done."

Allison spun around and saw House sitting by the glass table, reading a magazine. "Look, House, I just wanted to say-"

"Lots of mail for you to sort through today too."

Allison sighed. _Just like him to ignore what happened last night. _"I wanted to say that I'm really sorry-"

House cut her off once again, "Yeah, yeah. I know, you over reacted, and now you feel really, really bad."

Allison smiled a little, "I shouldn't have yelled at you; you were just trying to help, and I apologize for-"

"Really, I got it. Now make me my coffee, and scat."

Taking a deep breath, Allison decided to try one more time. "I want you to hear, from me, that I regret what I did, and that-"

House rolled his eyes, and set down what he was reading. "Do you truly think that you apologizing is going to make me feel all warm and fuzzy?"

"I'm not saying sorry for you, I'm saying it for me."

"Aren't you selfish?" House snipped.

Allison, realizing that she was getting nowhere in this conversation, switched subjects. "Do you know where Alexandra is?"

"She called in sick. She sounds exactly like you on the phone by the way. Unless it was you; you didn't kill her last night, did you?"

Allison frowned at the joke, and set upon making coffee.

"Did she drown your dog? Set fire to your house?" House asked, while Allison gave him a sharp look. "What did she do to you?

Sighing once again, Allison decided she had enough of House asking questions. And the only way to put an end to it, was to tell him the truth.

"You know how you always say, everybody lies? That applies to me too."

House cocked his head to the side, "You lied about your husband, didn't you?"

Her hands shaking just a little, Allison set down the coffee put and looked House in the eyes. "You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you."

AN: Who doesn't love a cliffy? Next chapter we find out what REALLY happened 7 years ago. I know this defiantly was NOT my best work, but whatever. Usually I would take this time to apologize for the long wait, but I'm only saying sorry to the following people: author-fanatic, kagomesdance, BookwormKiwi, gatermage, xoxo kati 459, kay-kay11, Daisyz, CrazyGabs, and moo333. I have 22 people on alerts, and only 9 reviews. All the other people who are on alerts, PLEASE review. Or else I won't update and I mean it. To those you DID review, however, REALLY sorry that you guys have to be punished because the other people suck. (Oh wow, I sound like a teacher! AHHH!) Keep up the awesome work you guys! YOU ROCK!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'm sorry for spazzing at the end of the last chapter, I was kinda in a bad mood. Anywho to everyone who reviewed, you guys ROCK!!! Also sorry for the long wait, I HAD THE BIGGEST WRITERS BLOCK IN THE WORLD!!!

- o -

Alex was sitting on her couch, now drinking tea instead of coffee. She knew that she shouldn't have called in sick, but she couldn't bear to face Allison. Alex was the kind of person who hated confrontations, that's why she ran away to Germany. _Coming back to New Jersey was the biggest mistake of my life. Well, second biggest. Maybe I should just leave again. Allison obviously started her life over, and I came back here and ruined it._ Alex leaned back into her seat and fiddled with one of the many holes in her couch. All she needed was someone to talk to. Anyone. Her mind flew to the friends that she had before she went Germany. Once she moved countries though, she lost touch with all of them, and now she had the same problem with the friends she made in Germany.

Sighing, Alex looked back down at the couch and was startled to see that she pulled a lot of stuffing out. Getting up Alex stumbled into her kitchen and refilled her mug with more tea. Taking a sip Alex made a face, and spat the tea back into the mug. It was cold; her kettle must have stopped again. Heaving another heavy sigh, Alex decided to take a walk, to go anywhere just to get out of her apartment.

Grabbing her coat, Alex stepped out her door. After the usual struggle of locking the door (The lock was a little loose,) Alex quickly rushed out of her building to the outdoors. Taking a deep breath, she quickly relaxed; she was always one for being outside. Hesitating where to go, Alex let her feet carry her where they wished.

Losing herself in her thoughts, Alex thought of all the people she missed, who used to live here. Maybe she could call them up and see how they're doing, or see if the even remember her. Still allowing her feet to trace familiar paths, Alex eventually took her coat off, wondering why she took it in the first place. Becoming almost carefree, Alex looked around to see where she was. When she recognized her location her breath was sucked right out of her. She was standing at the intersection of 15th Avenue and 32nd Street.

She didn't even notice right away. It changed a lot since she been here last. Looking around she saw shops, and stores everywhere. Before she left for Germany, this intersection wasn't even industrialized, there weren't even lampposts. This is the spot that changed her life.

!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!()!() **VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

AN: This is how the next little bit works: everything in normal writing is Allison talking to House, everything in italics, is Alexandra's flashback.

"Matt and I had gotten married. We were going to leave for our honeymoon the next day, and Alex and Matt went out for a drive. I suppose they got sidetracked…"

_"Hey, Alex, pull over here," Matt said looking out the window. Alex obediently pulled the car over and saw what Matt was looking at._

_"A club?" Alex questioned as he started to get out of the car._

_Matt glanced back at her and grinned, "I told a couple of my buddies that I would meet them here. Just for a little bit, we'll get out of there soon, I promise."_

_"I can't believe you used me as a taxi," Alexandra scoffed jokingly, but followed him anyways. When they opened the door, they almost got blasted away by the music. "Where are they?" Alex called out to Matt, squeezing in the overcrowded room._

_"They should be around here somewhere…I'll find them and get back to you soon as I can," Matt yelled back, and before she could answer he disappeared into the crowd. Sighing, Alex wedged through the throng and finally arrived at the bar. Not knowing if Matt was going to have a drink or not, she ordered a glass of water. To help herself pass the time, she decided to start a friendly conversation with the guy next to her. Before she knew it, she was laughing along and having a great time. Then she looked at her watch._

_"Oh my gosh. Have I really been here for an hour?" she glanced at Jack, the guy she was chatting with. "Sorry, I have to go. Nice talking to you." Alex quickly jumped out of her seat and hurried around, searching for Matt._

"I was waiting for them, and Alex called my cell phone, which was in the car. Alex left me a message."

_"Hi, Allison? It's me, Alex. I know I said we'd be back by now; we'll try to be home as soon as possible. Sorry, see you soon. Bye," Alex yelled into the phone, then continued looking for her brother-in-law. She finally saw him, and called out, "Hey, Matt! Do you have any idea what time it is? Your wife is at home waiting for us!" she hollered over the noise, but once she got closer she stopped short. Matt was obviously drunk. Fuming at the sudden turn of events, Alex marched over to him. "We have to go," she said, while forcefully grabbing his arm. She glared at a couple of his friends._

_"What? We had to have one last party together before he left for his honeymoon," on guy tried to rationally explain._

_"Whatever," she mumbled, half dragging and half leading Matt to the exit. Once she reached the outside, Alex inhaled deeply. She tried to remember where she parked, as Matt started babbling in her ear._

_"Wasn't that fun?" he asked, slurring his words._

_Alex answered coldly, "Have fun explaining to your wife, why you had to go and get drunk, when tomorrow you're leaving for your honeymoon."_

_"Awww, are you mad at me?"_

_"You think? Of course I am. I told Allie we'd be home 45 minutes ago. It's just like her to be worried sick by now. I see the car, come on." Alex started to walk briskly to the car, Matt stumbling behind her._

_"Alex, I'm driving, okay?" Matt stated._

_Alex snorted. "The hell you are. Sit in the passenger seat," she commanded. Matt did as he was told with a lot of mumbling and sighing. Alex sat behind the wheel._

_"Hey let's sing, Allie."_

_Alex sighed, "I'm Alexandra, not Allison."_

_Matt squinted at her, then gave her a lopsided grin, "I knew that."_

_Rolling her eyes, Alex backed up the car. "Just sit there, and shut up. Don't you dare start singing."_

_Matt ignored her and started to sing, very off tune, some old Back Street Boys song. Alex winced but kept on driving, trying to pay as much attention to the road as she could, it had gotten dark. Alex turned onto a street and sighed. She hated driving down 15th Avenue when it was dark, you couldn't see anything._

"I don't know what she was doing, but she wasn't paying any attention on the road."

_Alex looked over at Matt, and saw to her horror; he was trying to light a cigarette. "Matt! You just quit a few months ago-" Alex cut herself off, realizing she was trying to explain something to a drunk person._

_"Come on, Allison, just this one."_

_Alex decided not to remind him again, that she was not Allison. "Give me the cigarette."_

_"No."_

_"Give it to me!" Alex tried to snatch the cigarette away from him._

_"Allison, look out!" Matt yelled, his hand on the dashboard. Alex looked up, and saw two headlights coming right at them. All she had time to do, was scream._

"A semi truck hit them, Matt died on impact."

Allison finished her tale and was surprised to find that her checks were wet. She glanced up at House, who was studying her silently. Finally he slowly walked up beside her.

"I'm sorry," he paused while she nodded, then continued. "Why did you tell me that he died of thyroid caner?"

Allison met his stare until she was forced to look away by the intensity of his gaze. "I don't know. At the time I didn't know that that part of my life would come here."

House accepted this comment without question. "We have no cases right now, take the day off," House said quietly, and before Allison could respond, he turned around and hobbled to his office. Allison stood by herself, stunned at House's understanding. Taking a deep breath, she decided it was time to talk to her sister.

- o -

Alex was back in her apartment, trying to concentrate on a book. _Molly turned and yelled to Pete, but he already took snatched the..._ Alex found her thoughts wondering again. Giving up on the book as a bad job, she stood up and decided to get something to eat. This time being smart enough to leave her jacket at home, Alex opened her apartment door and was startled to come face to face with Allison, who had her hand raised as if to knock on the door. Her first reaction was surprise, but it quickly turned to tiredness. She didn't have it in her to argue, fight, or even talk to Allison. Alex looked at her sister wearily, waiting to hear her say whatever it was she wanted to.

- o -

Allison stared back at her sister, feeling (as she always did,) like she was staring in a mirror. She opened her mouth to say the speech she was practicing in her head, which was full of forgiveness and understanding, but something held her back. It was one thing to forgive someone in thought, but to do it in person was harder. Seeing her sister brought all the anger and rage she was harbouring these seven years. Allison could forgive her twin, and move past the sorrow that should have ended a long time ago. Or she could continue to hate and hurt at the same time. To forgive her sister would be wonderful, to finally let go, would be a blessing. The easier option was to carry on the path of destruction and pain she was on, which would be more satisfying then saying three simple words. Allison had a choice, and was clueless as to which she would decide.

_Matt. _Just thinking his name gave Allison strength, and forgetting the speech she well prepared, she made eye contact with Alexandra and took a breath.

"I forgive you."

THE END

AN: So how did you like it? Was the 'big secret' better or worse then you thought it would be? I would love feedback; maybe if people are nice I'll write an epilogue. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
